Our Brave New World
by TerinAngel
Summary: After finding himself thrown back into Renaissance Italy, Desmond is forced to change the course of history... or die trying to.
1. New Days Dawn

Chapter 1: New Days Dawn

Fanfiction by TerinAngel and FlameStar66

Chapter by TerinAngel

Disclaimer:

Neither FlameStar66 nor TerinAngel own Assassin's Creed. This fanfiction has been made strictly for entertainment purposes, not for profit.

Authors Notes:

Hello all! Just a heads up that this story is a collaborative work between Krystal (FlameStar66) and me (TerinAngel). Each of us will be writing different chapters, so we'll let you know which of us wrote a particular chapter just under the chapter name and before the disclaimer (also, the author who wrote a chapter will be answering any questions you may have had).

Thank you to all who read and/or review! Enjoy!

'_What the fuck happened to me this time,'_ Desmond thought as he watched the start of the brawl between Ezio and Vieri.

And when he said watched, he meant actually watching, not tagging along in his ancestor's body and thoughts. For once, he and Ezio were separated. And while he normally would be thrilled with the idea of not hitchhiking in his Florentine ancestor's mind, the disturbing level of _reality_ he felt, coupled with the distinct lack of a certain snarky Brit's voice echoing from the sky, filled him with an absolute dread. "Rebecca, Shaun, Lucy… if this is a sick joke, you can totally call it quits now," he begged, his voice barely above a whisper, eyes still transfixed on the unfolding street fight. The lack of response, of any indication that none of this was _real_, made his grip on the edge of the building he was seated on tense further. He was nuts, part of his brain wailed in despair. He had officially lost it. He seriously thought he was in Florence, Italy, during the Renaissance.

The part of his brain that wasn't busy having a panic attack couldn't help but notice that Ezio wasn't doing so well.

The rock that had met the Florentine's head earlier in the fight must have done more damage than simply cutting his lip – Desmond hadn't been able to accurately gauge what damage his ancestor took, and at the time had attributed Ezio's slowed movements to a poor sync rate and his own inexperience. Now though… He flinched as one of the Pazzi thugs got a decent shot in at the soon-to-be Assassin's back. He should help – the man was kind of important, least of all to his continued existence. But if his worst fears were true – if the Animus had really thrown his sorry ass back into Renaissance Italy with no way back – was that even true anymore?

A cheerful voice and cries of much joy and relief from Ezio's companions shook him from his spiraling thoughts. It would appear that while he had been arguing with himself over the sanity of his situation, Frederico had arrived. He couldn't help it as a choked laugh escaped him. The Pazzi scattered as the eldest Auditore waded into the fray, sending the thugs surrounding his younger brother flying – both figuratively and literally. With his older brother's presence at his side, Ezio doubled his efforts, a new, wild gleam in his eyes as Frederico tossed out a playful challenge. Desmond felt a sharp pang of jealousy in his chest as he watched the brothers fight together, encouraging each other to fight harder, move faster…

He couldn't help but wonder if things could have been different for him, if he had had on the Farm what they had now.

Vieri called for the last remaining thugs to fall back, his features contorted in rage at being defeated by the Auditore brothers. Ezio made to chase after the stragglers, only to have Frederico grab his shoulder. Desmond didn't even have to recall Ezio's memories to know why – the younger's condition was fairly obvious, at least to everyone but him. As Ezio raised a hand to check on the cut on his lip, Desmond couldn't help but mimic the action, a scowl forcing its way onto his face at all the memories the little mark brought up. "It's just a scratch…" he murmured, even as he watched Ezio's lips form the same words. Desmond shook his head, willing the unpleasant ache in his chest to go away. As Frederico and Ezio went about raiding the persons of the fallen Pazzi thugs, Desmond stood, stretching out the kinks in his spine that had formed due to his position. He knew this part – Frederico was about to drag Ezio to the Doctor, then up to the church roof. Another sharp pain hit his chest, this time sorrow. Their conversation flitting threw his mind as though he were living it all over again.

"_We lead a good life, brother."_

"_May it never change."_

"_Si. (1) And may it never change us."_

If only they knew…

The roofs were, thankfully, deserted as Desmond raced across. He was likely going faster than he should, considering his recollection of Florence was sketchy at best. But he couldn't help it. If he ran fast enough, if his legs throbbed hard enough and his lungs burned enough, then he could escape the pain of what he _knew_ was going to happen to the all too happy and oblivious brothers. As he leapt across an alleyway, a flash of something at the edge of his vision caught his attention, bringing him to a rather unsteady stop. Resting innocently on a beam just below him in the alley was a feather. He had dropped to the beam and had it in hand before he realized he had moved. "Petruccio…"

He had been meticulous in his collection of Petruccio's feathers, much to Shaun's annoyance. But the other man didn't get it. Desmond had been the youngest at the Farm – he hadn't really interacted with anyone younger than him until after he had left. He couldn't help but feel an impulsive desire to shield the most innocent member of the Auditore family – and to fulfill his last request, even if it was indirect.

Desmond blinked sharply to relieve the burning sensation behind his eyes, only to realize that he had subconsciously made his way to the roof of the Palazzo de Auditore. A quick, if frantic glance around him, and he let out a sigh of relief. He remembered that there were almost no rooftop guards for now, but they were lower on his list of concerns. What he was truly worried about was Frederico or Ezio, or even worse their Father, spotting him on their roof. Thankfully karma seemed to be trying to make up for the cluster fuck of dropping him in this position in the first place, and the roofs were silent, without a trace of the paranoia that signaled he was being watched. Still, without knowing exactly when Frederico was going to finally make his way back, it was better to be safe than sorry. Desmond carefully eased his way down, pausing briefly at an open window to survey the streets below. As expected, there were very few people out at this hour, though he scowled when he noticed a group of Pazzi prowling the streets. "Bold little –"

"_Fratello_? (2) … Is that you?"

Desmond jerked in shock at the soft, innocent question, nearly falling out of the window. As it was, he barely managed to catch himself and half turn at the same time. Who knew that innocent little Petruccio would be able to sneak up on someone like that? They stared at each other for a tense second, Petruccio's expression confused and questioning, Desmond's blank as he wondered if it would be worth the pain to just jump to the street below and possibly make an escape. Finally, Desmond managed to find his voice. "_M-mi dispiace veramente_,(3) I – I'm just… I mean, I'm –"

"Did you come from the roofs?"

Desmond blinked, his jaw dropping at the innocence of the question. He just nodded dumbly, and a knot in his chest eased when Petruccio's expression lit up. "Are you a friend of Frederico's then? Or Ezio? They're always on the roofs with their friends." The youngest Auditore pouted, and Desmond couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "_Madre_ (4) won't let me go with them though... she doesn't really like it that they go up there so often…"

Desmond sighed as his instinct to make the other feel better won out over common sense. "You could say that we're friends, but it's… more complicated than that. I'm… not from around here, and I just got to Florencetoday. I did see your brothers earlier. But –" he cut off Petruccio before the boy could begin questioning him, "-they… don't really know I'm here. Not yet." He bit his lip, frowning before continuing. "Petruccio?" The youngest Auditore was obviously surprised that a complete stranger knew his name, and Desmond resolved to kick himself for that little slip later. "Can I… ask you to do something for me? It's very important." That got the younger to perk up, and Desmond grinned, knowing all too well how Petruccio felt now, being told he was entrusted with an important task.

"If you get the chance, tell your _Padre_ that Desmond Miles is in Florence. And when you do," he held up his left hand, holding his ring finger down, "show him this. He'll know what it means. No one else but him though, ok?" He felt a wave of fondness rise in his chest as Petruccio practiced the sign a few times before nodding with a determination that made Desmond want to shake his head. He could sort of understand Maria's desire to keep her youngest child safe, but Petruccio was already showing all the signs of being a true Auditore. He glanced down at his right hand, which still held the precious feather, and he smiled, his mind made up.

Petruccio could be an eagle, just like his Father and Brothers.

"Here," Desmond handed over the smooth feather to Petruccio, who lightly stroked his fingers over it. "This? This is a promise. I'll come back to visit you, soon. And when I do, I'll bring more of these with me. And," he waited until the other had locked eyes with him, "when you can get to the roofs on your own, and bring me one that you've found, I'll help you learn how to run just like your Brothers, ok?"

The smile he got from Petruccio was well worth everything he had been through that day. He had barely managed to slip out the window before he heard the door to the youngest Auditore's room open. "Petruccio," came Annetta's voice, slightly exasperated at finding Petruccio awake at this hour. "What are you – hm? What is that you have there?" A soft rustle, and Desmond squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that his good luck hadn't run out yet. "Where did this come from," he heard the Auditore maid question, and he thought he heard a trace of awe and confusion in her voice. The last thing he heard before he made it back to the roofs and out of earshot was Petruccio's innocent declaration.

"It came in through the window."

Translations:

Si – yes

Fratello – brother

mi dispiace veramente – I'm truly sorry

Madre – Mother


	2. Mocking Bird

Chapter 2: Mockingbird

Fanfiction by TerinAngel and FlameStar66

Chapter by FlameStar66

Disclaimer:

Neither TerinAngel nor FlameStar66 own Assassin's Creed. This fanfiction has been made strictly for entertainment purposes, not for profit.

Authors Notes:

Hey, this is Krystal reporting for my chapter! I will be writing the next one as well, but don't think that Terin will be gone for very long. We just have a LOT planned for this story. Hope y'all will like it!

So, just a hint for this one: Dezzy needs a room to stay in, and he gets hit on a lot. Nothing further; for more, you're going to have to read.

All right, hope that has helped to clarify things for you. Thank you, and please enjoy the story! R&R, please! We love hearing from you!

Desmond gave Petruccio's window one last glance before he properly started off along the roofs. '_Now then,'_ the American thought as he, after traveling a short distance from the _Palazzo_, came to a stop on a raised chimney. '_How am I going to do this? I don't exactly trust the roofs at night, and the Palazzo is not available. So, getting a place to stay, and some _florin (1)_ are top priority...'_ Desmond blinked, realizing something: He somehow felt how he did when he had heard the chiming in the Animus. Dropping down to the roof under his perch, Desmond started glancing around, a thought coming to mind when his golden eyes spotted the chest. '_Okay, if I find other chests, then I can pay for a room somewhere safe. That, at least, is a start.'_

His sneakers tapped silently against the tiled roofs as he approached the unguarded chest. After glancing around to check for guards, Desmond knelt down and quickly opened the little and - luckily - gold chest. His eyebrows shot up; there was at least one hundred and fifty _florins_ in the chest, if not more. "Rich _bastardo_ (2)," Desmond murmured as he pocketed the coin.

Slowly, Desmond stood and reacquainted himself with his surroundings. He was close to the _Duomo_ (3), and if he remembered correctly, _La Rosa Colta_ was close as well. A grimace graced Desmond's lips before he started following the all too familiar path to the _bordello_. He found two more chests, and managed to snag another hundred _florin_ from them. '_More than enough_,' Desmond thought as he got within eyesight of the building. '_Then again, I could just wind up with some form of injury from Paola_…'

Desmond was reluctant to leave the moonlit rooftops for the mostly shadowed streets below. He noticed that the courtesans were still out, and that he really must not be blending with the crowd very well. Two of Paola's girls noticed him, and despite Desmond keeping his head down and hood up he still wound up with both arms being taken by a girl.

His head shot up, looking at the both of them in shock. Then, a small smile appeared on Desmond's lips. "Ah, _mi dispiace veramente_ (4), _Madonna's_ (5), but I do not think I will have the time."

The courtesan on the left grinned and moved slightly closer. "Oh, but we hardly ever find such a good-looking man like you." The other hummed her agreement and wrapped her arm around Desmond's waist, sliding one of his captured arms around her shoulders.

"Especially one as well-mannered as you, _Messer_ (6)," the girl on the right whispered against his neck. Desmond gulped, and he knew that he was flushed from what they were suggesting.

Carefully, Desmond untangled himself from them, checking his pouch discreetly as he did. "Possibly at another time, _Madonna's_," he murmured before moving quickly down the streets.

His luck must have run out once he knew that he still had all of his _florin_ and gotten away. Yes, he managed to not get stopped again before entering _La Rosa Colta_. However, once inside he was confronted with another courtesan. She was quite obviously looking him up and down, making Desmond feel quite uncomfortable.

"Um, _Madonna_, is there something that I can help you with…?" the naïve American asked, knowing that he was asking something that may-or-may-not place him in an uncomfortable situation. Of course, the courtesan only gave him a smirk before moving closer to him.

"Oh, I have an idea of what you can help me with," she all but practically purred to Desmond. He felt the small flush he had earlier rise again, and he backed himself into a corner, the courtesan following him as he did. However, before it could escalate any further, a hand was placed on the courtesan's shoulder.

"Helen, I do believe that I said you were to go outside with the other girls," a soft, female voice chided to the courtesan advancing on Desmond. She pouted before leaving, not without keeping her eyes on Desmond. Before him now stood the female that he was looking for, Paola. Desmond gave a small, grateful smile to the older woman. Paola gave him a confused once over before actually speaking to him. "Well met, _Messer_. I do not think that I have seen you around the city before."

Desmond nodded to Paola. He politely said, "_Si, Madonna_, I have only arrived this evening in _Firenze_ (7)." Paola seemed to take this as an appropriate reason for his – to her – outlandish clothing. He could not resist adding, "I'm a long ways from home, as you can tell."

Paola nodded gravely, staring deep into his eyes. "What exactly can I help you with, then, _Messer_? It appeared as if you did not come in here for the usual business one enters my establishment for." Desmond gave a small, embarrassed smile at that. "So, what is it? Room to stay in? Hiding place from the guards?"

Desmond cleared his throat slightly. "Um, a room to stay in, _Madonna_, and I can pay for it if that is necessary," he murmured, shifting his left hand to flash her that his ring finger was folded down. Paola's eyes caught the sign, and they darkened at that.

Her tone of voice, however, did not change as she said, "I see, then. Come, we will discuss this in my office." Paola turned, and Desmond saw her left hand curl into the same position as his. He repressed a relieved smile and sigh, though, so they did not attract attention.

Paola's office was not very far from the entrance to the building, but that still did not provide Desmond with any relief from the nagging feeling as if he was going to be chewed out by the female Assassin. Or worse; Paola was not as defenseless as the other females in this time period.

Paola somehow maneuvered him so that he entered the office first, and right after she closed the door a knife was pressed against his neck. "All right, stranger," Desmond heard Paola growl into his ear, "how do I truly know that you are a part of the Order?" Desmond kept his muscles relaxed, resisting the urge to fight out of the hold she had. _'Come on, Dez, she would skin you alive if you fight back,'_ he thought as he took a deep breath.

"I would not have treated you with any form of respect if I were an enemy, _Madonna_. Also, you forget one of the rules: Never harm an innocent. I have not done a single thing to you or your girls other than conversation," Desmond calmly said, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. He did not know what expression Paola was making, but if the knife pressing harder against his neck was any indication, he had said something that either shocked or angered her. Luck was back on his side as the knife slid away from his neck, and Paola glided around Desmond warily. He sighed, remaining as relaxed as possible where he stood; did not want to piss off one of the only Assassin's that knew he was here.

At least, the only one for now.

Paola sighed before saying, "I do suppose you are correct; _mi dispiace_ (8), stranger. I was not informed that another Assassin was coming to _Firenze_, therefore I acted on the defensive." She looked into his golden eyes as she asked, "Are you injured from that?" Desmond shook his head, bearing where the knife had been slightly.

"You did not even knick the skin, _Madonna_," Desmond said in the same, calm tone of voice he had been using. Paola's shoulders sagged just slightly, and Desmond read a hint of relief in her eyes.

"Now then, you were hoping for a room to rest in for the night?" Paola asked, getting down to business now that she knew that Desmond was not an enemy, and that he was not injured. The American nodded, deciding against any verbal reply for the moment. "Hmm... will it just be you?" Paola asked as she started sifting through a very large tome sitting on her desk.

"_Si, Madonna_," Desmond replied, seeing as how Paola's head was tilted away from him to look at the pages in front of her. Paola clicked her tongue slightly in annoyance before sighing.

"I do suppose, _Messer_, that you can take one of the lower level rooms - for one night only," Paola said determidely. "I believe that a charge of two hundred and fifty _florin_ is acceptable in these circumstances; I do nothing for free." Desmond sighed, halfway expecting that to happen, and pulled out the purse he had managed to swipe from one of the chests (who would leave a purse in a chest anyways?).

"Are you certain that it will be enough for your troubles? I know that you will have to inform the main _Assassino_ (9) in the city, and the ink and paper does cost quite a bit..." Desmond never would have thought that he would be bartering for a person to raise the price on a room to stay in; yet, here he was, practically asking her to raise the price of his one night stay. Paola hummed and seemed to consider it. Desmond palmed the purse again, recounting every coin he had stolen in his mind. _'I only have about three hundred and eighty _florin_ in my purse. Oh, I hope I did not make things worse for myself...'_

"Three hundred, and I will go no higher." Desmond would have choked, if he was not afraid of the fact that Paola would somehow look at him even stranger than she was now. "That is more than any of my girls get in one night, and I still believe that I am asking more than I should from you, stranger." Desmond shook his head, and pulled out the appropriate coinage.

"It is not a problem at all, _Madonna_," Desmond murmured as he pocketed his now lighter purse, handing the questioned money over to Paola. The female Assassin appeared shocked that he was even willing to pay that much for just one night; however, Desmond stopped her from asking if he was mad by questioning, "Where exactly should I go, then?"

Paola chuckled slightly before leading him out of her office, the dagger sliding into its sheath hidden somewhere in her dress as she passed him by, almost as a reminder that she was armed and not afraid to injure. Luckily, Desmond only followed right behind her silently through the entrance, spying what appeared to be the form of Frederico as he started down the stairs to the lower level. Oh, Desmond hoped that the eldest Auditore was not going to notice him, and if they ever meet again, recognize him from his clothes.

Paola led him to the first bedroom on the right side of the hall. "Here you are," she said, gesturing for Desmond to enter. "I realize that it is not worth the _florin_ that you paid, but it is the best that I can provide; the other rooms have my girls housing in them." Desmond shook his head.

"No, _Madonna_, it will be fine. Do not worry about the money," he said, turning to face her. "As you said, it was more than what one of your girls gets a night. I think that the extra money from me will be enough to help with any other troubles you come across." Desmond gave Paola a small bow, to which she graced him with a smile.

"I wonder, where did you learn your manners? I know several young men around your age who could use a lesson from you," Paola inquired. Desmond gave her a small, shy smile in response.

"Oh, I just have picked it up through trial and error. No teaching required after that version of learning," Desmond admonished gingerly. Paola only shook her head, placing her serious face on.

"Just remember, if I find out that you are causing trouble in the city, I do not know you, and will be reporting this to _Maestro_ (10) Auditore. Understood?"

To that, Desmond could only gulp and nod.

1 – _florin_: money

2 – _bastardo_: bastard

3 – _Duomo_: dome

4 – _mi dispiace veramente_: I'm truly sorry

5 – _Madonna's_: madam's

6 - _Messer_: sir

7 – _Firenze_: Florence

8 – _mi dispiace_: my apologies

9 – _Assassino_: Assassin

10 – _Maestro_: master


	3. Solo Flight

Chapter 3: Solo Flight

Fanfiction by TerinAngel and FlameStar66

Chapter by FlameStar66

Disclaimer:

Neither TerinAngel nor FlameStar66 own Assassin's Creed. This fanfiction has been made strictly for entertainment purposes, not for profit.

Authors Notes:

Hey, I'm back, as promised! Thank you for all who are reading, reviewing, and favoriting this, we do appreciate it!

So, this one's hint: Desmond follows Ezio, and is caught by Frederico... for a small period of time.

R&R! Thankies!

The following day, after a scathing reminder from Paola to not cause any trouble, Desmond was back on the rooftops of Florence. "Now, what to do...?" Desmond asked himself as he crouched on the edge of a roof. He could barely hear a call for guards out in the distance, and Desmond smacked himself on the forehead. "I knew it," he groaned, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Ezio had to be caught by Christina's father after tumbling with her. Maria must be having a conniption fit.

Desmond was on the move towards the _Palazzo_ before the cry even ended. Ezio's next move would be to go back home, and Desmond wanted to get there first. He, for once, just ran across the roofs without attracting attention, and managed it rather quickly. The tiles were barely clacking now as his feet were lightly tapping against them, using mostly his stronger leg muscles to push him along the roofs. He guessed that if anyone noticed him, they would see mostly a man-shaped blur of white and light blue. Desmond drew his eyebrows together as he neared the _Palazzo_, remembering what was going to happen that night.

Now came the important question: If his appearance hasn't changed anything in this time period, then could he push his luck and change what was going to happen? And even then, would he even be able to?

A flash of the hanging appeared in front of Desmond's eyes, and he clearly heard Ezio's heartbroken cry: _"Padre!"_

He gulped once he reached the buildings surrounding the _Palazzo_. The memory scared him, and Desmond made up his mind, making the hardest decision of his life:

He would do ANYTHING to stop that from happening.

Desmond was pulled away from his dark thoughts as he heard an angry female voice yell, "Giovanni Auditore! Your son!" He had reached Palazzo de Auditore sooner than expected.

Desmond came to a total stop as Giovanni asked, "Which one who would get in trouble? I have two."

"Ezio! Do you realize what he did last night?"

"My love," Desmond settled down, a small smile forming on his lips, "I realize that he should not be getting into fights with the Pazzi, but... I must say that I am quite proud of him."

Silence reigned for a second, and then Maria Auditore blew up again:

"Oh, so he got in a fight with the Pazzi last night also?!"

"Ah, what exactly were you talking about, my love?"

"His late night visit to Christina's?" Desmond held back a snort; oh, so this was why Giovanni confronted Ezio?

"Ah. I will discuss this with him -"

"You will discuss both of them with him, Giovanni Auditore. And I do not want to hear anything along the lines of a complement come from your lips."

Giovanni paused before saying, "Yes, my love."

Desmond had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. He had figured that Maria had a small influence on how the Auditore's were raised, but he did not think that she was in charge of the way it runs; Giovanni had sounded afraid of her! And he was a Master Assassin, who should not really be scared easily!

...Maria had him wrapped around her pinky finger.

Speaking of the _Maestro_, he just walked into the courtyard, and into the entrance of the _Palazzo_. Desmond knew what was going to happen next, and shifted slightly to a more comfortable position so he would not lose blood flow to his legs. That would be fairly important.

He had finally just figured that, since he was not in Ezio's mind, he most certainly was not in his memories, either. So, for now, Desmond would just shadow Ezio while he does his errands.

His ancestor had just arrived outside of the _Palazzo_, and Desmond held back a grin at the tentative voice Ezio used when he greeted Giovanni. Unfortunately, Desmond was slightly out of hearing distance to listen in much. He slowly moved closer to the entrance so he could hear more clearly. In doing so, he spotted Maria standing in the corner.

Giovanni had just started speaking again, and what Desmond heard caused that grin to come back out. "It... It..." Giovanni sighed and continued, "It reminds me of how I was at your age." Desmond tuned out the small conversation between the two male Auditore to glance over at Maria. He could see from the distance he was at the tenseness in her jaw, and Maria's eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

Giovanni was doomed. Simple as that.

Desmond sat on his haunches, waiting for Ezio to leave on the letter delivery to Lorenzo de'Medici. He was just going to have to shadow his ancestor for a while until he came up with an idea of how to stop... THAT... from happening. He heard the door open, and Desmond slid out of sight as, a few seconds later, Ezio joined him on the roofs. The little devil seemed focused on his job, however, and did not notice Desmond watching him before following. Golden eyes glanced into the courtyard below and noticed that Maria was walking determinedly into the _Palazzo_ proper. A smirk graced his scarred lips again, and he reached back to bring his hood up over his head.

_'Yeah,'_ Desmond thought as he refocused on shadowing Ezio,_ 'definitely doomed.'_

The trip itself was rather uneventful, Ezio sticking to the roofs predominately before dropping down to lure the Pazzi thugs away from de'Medici's. Desmond concealed himself behind a lower roof's chimney, waiting for Ezio to reach the "checkpoint" outside of the Medici building. After receiving the news that Lorenzo had left early, Ezio returned again to the roofs. This time, however, five of the Pazzi followed him up to Ezio's home ground. Desmond gritted his teeth as Ezio froze. Of course, the Pazzi would find Ezio up here.

The bantering between the Pazzi and Ezio was short; Ezio stated several times that he did not have time to mess around with them. However, the Pazzi thugs ignored his comments and just started swinging. Ezio managed to slip away, but Desmond felt the need to stop their pursuit of his Florentine ancestor. He pressed against the chimney, taking a deep breath before slipping out of his hiding spot.

The closest Pazzi thug's nose soon became well acquainted with Desmond's fist; the next, his crotch met Desmond's knee. The American turned to face the last three Pazzi to see them scrambling off the roof. Desmond smirked before following Ezio back to the _Palazzo_. The Florentine seemed slightly confused that he was "not being followed," because he kept glancing behind him. However, eventually, especially once they had reached the _Palazzo_, Ezio just shrugged and seemed to just think that they had given up on the chase after a while.

Oh, how he was wrong.

Desmond stayed on the roofs as Ezio left them, traveling to his home on the streets for a little bit. Frederico was standing in the courtyard next to the door to the _Palazzo_ proper, and Desmond thought he had been doing a good job of staying out of sight. In fact, he only glanced away from Frederico for one second, just long enough to conceal himself better, and the next second the elder Auditore seemed to disappear. A sigh of relief escaped Desmond, and he foolishly sat up on the roofs.

"_Escusa_, but I do believe that I have seen you before. May I ask what your purpose is, on my family's roof?"

Desmond felt his shoulders stiffen slightly. _'Shit,'_ he thought, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He slowly turned his head around, lucky that his hood was still up from earlier. Yep, it was Frederico behind him. He was screwed.

"Ah, _mi dispiace_, but I do not think we have met. I was… just stopping to rest for a few seconds." Desmond stood and slowly backed off. "As you can see, I'm done, so… I will just take my leave." Desmond whirled around and started running.

"_Cazzo!_" he heard Frederico curse quietly before the tapping of feet following him started. Desmond's mind fell into survival mode, and he was soon focused on trying to lose Frederico, while not killing himself.

It took a while, but eventually, after jumping from roof to roof and finally winding up on another _Palazzo's_ roof, the telltale footsteps stopped following him. Desmond glanced behind him, just to check if it was just his imagination.

He was in the clear. Desmond sighed, and then promptly ran into a solid, distinctly male body.

"You are not from around here, otherwise you would have known there was a shortcut a few roofs down," Frederico stated calmly, as if he was not just basically run over by Desmond. The American backed up, his eyes wide and staring right at Frederico. "Now then, why don't we try that again, shall we? And no more running," Frederico demanded, giving Desmond a hard glare that reminded him of Giovanni. Desmond gulped, having not thought that he would run into the man before him so soon.

"Ah, yeah. That does sound like a good idea; but…" Desmond glanced down, noticing a Leap of Faith point to his right. "…I don't exactly feel like sticking around. So, see you!" Desmond bolted to his right, jumping off the roof and allowing himself to land into the haystack below. He caught a curse fall from Frederico's lips as he fell, and he could tell that a question was asked of his location.

Desmond brought up his Eagle Vision and scanned for a crowd of people to approach the haystack he was in. A small group was, luckily, walking straight towards his location, and Desmond jumped out of the haystack as they passed. He received an odd look from one of the males in the group, and Desmond gave him a shy smile and chuckle. "Aah," the unknown male said knowingly, and Desmond was soon off of his mind completely. He stuck with the crowds surrounding him, and was soon rounding a corner around the group of buildings Frederico had chased him to.

'_Hope he does not spot me again,'_ Desmond thought as he slowly walked away. _'Now, for a weapon…'_


	4. Interlude: Disturbing the Nest

Interlude 1: Disturbing the Nest

Fanfiction by TerinAngel and FlameStar66

Chapter by TerinAngel

Disclaimer:

Neither FlameStar66 nor TerinAngel own Assassin's Creed. This fanfiction has been made strictly for entertainment purposes, not for profit.

Author's Notes:

Hello again! Terin reporting in for the first Interlude! This is primarily in Frederico's perspective, and covers his actions after loosing Desmond's trail.

There may have been some confusion about whether this is a Yaoi between Ezio and Desmond, and to be honest… it _probably_ will be, but me and FlameStar66 are still kicking around some ideas. For now, we are letting the plot bunnies run and seeing where they lead XD

Enjoy!

thisisaline

At this point, to say that Frederico Auditore was in a bad mood would have been the understatement of the century.

Frederico was _livid,_ and it had him racing along the rooftops of Florence far faster than he really should have. He couldn't believe that the stranger had gotten away from him. Him! He had had the man all but cornered, and he had _gotten away._

He had been so sure when he had spotted the other on the _Palazzo_ roof that the strangely clothed man was Pazzi, or someone they had hired to do their dirty work. Admittedly, Frederico had not expected the man to be such an accomplished free runner – if it hadn't been for that short cut, the chase would have gone on for far longer than it did. But the fact that the stranger hadn't known about the short cut only increased Frederico's suspicions of him. After all, anyone that was good enough to keep pace with him should have known it without even having to think, if they had been in Florence for any amount of time. Yet this man had not. Then, just when he had begun to interrogate the stranger, the man had executed a near flawless Leap of Faith and had blended seamlessly with the crowds until he had been forced to turn a corner, allowing Frederico to spot him once more before again slipping out of sight.

And then there was that memory, no more than a glimpse of white, when he had visited _La Rosa Colta_ last night… Frederico was certain that he had seen the same man entering Paola's office. He dropped to the streets just behind said _bordello_, doing his best to hide his poor mood behind a mask of his usual charm. No matter how angry he was at being outwitted, nor how confused he was at the stranger's odd mix of skill and lack of general knowledge, it would simply not do to bother Paola's girls with it.

After all, the woman was on good terms with his Father, and Giovanni did not, under any circumstances, need to know about the tab his eldest son had rung up.

Several of the girls called to him, grinning and winking at him as he passed, and the tightness in his shoulders eased as he flirted and complimented his way through the crowd of beautiful women. No, he thought, his smile becoming easier as he kissed the back of one girls hand. It would not do to upset the ladies. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Well, if it isn't Frederico Auditore," came Paola's dry, amused voice as he entered the main building. "Come to pay your tab finally?" Frederico felt his easy smile dissipate, his eyes taking on a more serious light now that his audience wasn't near by.

"_Mi dispiace_, Paola, I will remember next time. Do you have a moment? There is something I must discuss with you." Paola just quirked an eyebrow at him before motioning for Frederico to follow her to her office. The memory of seeing the stranger enter that very office once again had Frederico grinding his teeth.

What the Devil was going on?

"What has you upset, Frederico," Paola questioned as the door shut behind them. "You're not usually so –" She frowned when Frederico began to pace her office. The eldest of the Auditore siblings was usually so care free that seeing him like this…

"Did anyone strange come here last night, Paola," Frederico began after several moments. "A man, in odd clothing? With a white hood?" Paola's gaze darkened.

"_Si_, we had such a guest last night. He paid for a room, and left earlier this morning. He has not returned since. I had thought I had made it clear to him that he should not be starting trouble…"

Frederico shook his head. "He's not caused trouble, not exactly. He was… I spotted him on the Palazzo roof, watching us. I believe… I suspect he was following Ezio." He sighed as Paola's shoulders stiffened. "I thought he was Pazzi, so I confronted him. He ran, I chased, I caught him for a moment and then…" Frederico threw his hands up in a gesture of frustration. "He was gone. Jumped off the building and blended with the crowd." He locked his gaze with Paola, eyes determined. "What is going on, Paola? _Padre_ has told me some things, but I know he's not told me all."

Paola merely shook her head as she moved over to the desk Frederico stood in front of. "That conversation is one you and your _Padre_ will have to have, I'm afraid. Though I must say, it is a conversation long overdue. What is happening now, what this stranger wants… I'm not certain, Frederico." She removed a sealed letter from one of the desk drawers. "Take this to Giovanni for me, Frederico. Hopefully, it will help us all find some answers." She smirked a little at the eldest Auditore child when a pout crossed his features. It had been quite some time since anyone had made an errand boy out of Frederico. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll take 20 _florin_ off your tab."

Frederico was out the door with a devils grin on his face before Paola could realize she had been tricked.

thisisaline

Frederico arrived back at the _Palazzo_ just in time to witness his rather defeated looking trouble maker of a little brother being dragged off by their _Madre_. He couldn't even hold back the snort of laughter. If Ezio had had a tail, it would have been between his legs, much like a puppy. But then, he did deserve it, at least a little.

Maria Auditore was not a force to be trifled with.

A brief check of his pouch assured him that Paola's letter was still safely at his side. He knocked sharply on the door to his father's office, not even waiting for an answer before stepping inside. His cheerful greeting died on his lips rather quickly, and he shoved the door behind him closed with a little too much force due to his surprise.

While Petruccio normally avoided Giovanni's office during the day, it was not unheard of for him to be there on occasion. But the hand sign his youngest brother was showing to their father – his left hand raised with the ring finger only folded down – was an alien sight on the youngest Auditore sibling, even if it was a somewhat familiar thing to Frederico.

Giovanni glanced up momentarily, eyes locking with Frederico, mirroring the other's slightly shocked and concerned expression. His gaze quickly went back to Petruccio, who was glancing between the two with great confusion. "I'll keep what you have said in mind, Pettrucio. Go find Anneta, your brother and I have much we need to discuss." Petruccio darted out, and Frederico swore the temperature in the room dropped as Giovanni glared at him. The secret door slid open at Giovanni's touch and Frederico followed behind his _Padre_. Giovanni rounded on his oldest son, arms crossed.

Frederico held up his hands in a passive gesture. "I had nothing to do with it _Padre_, I swear it. I've been careful. I don't know where Petruccio would have learned the sign."

Giovanni's glare faded and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I know, Frederico, I just… I had hoped to keep him away from all this." There was silence for a moment before he continued. "He said someone named Desmond Miles taught it to him. Do you know who…?" Frederico frowned and handed over Paola's letter from his pouch without a word. He watched as his father paced the secret room as he read the letter, finally stopping and refolding the paper before placing it in the chest along with his Assassin's robes and several other documents.

"I saw him on the roofs earlier," Frederico blurted out, not sure how he knew that the stranger was the man Petruccio has spoken of, but certain of it none the less. "He seems to have been… trained. As you trained me." Giovanni ran his fingers through his hair again, a light, humorless chuckle escaping him.

"That the Order should come for my sons, before they've even had the chance to begin their lives…"

thisisaline

Frederico left the office some time later, his mind buzzing with the sheer volume of information Giovanni had told him over the past few hours. There was so much he didn't understand still. So much he wished Giovanni could have told him, more still that he didn't know how to even begin to ask.

The Order. The Templars. The Pazzi. His heritage.

Movement to the right of the entrance of the _Palazzo_ drew him from his confusing thoughts, and he had to smile. Little Petruccio was attempting to draw himself up onto a stack of crates, a determined little scowl on his face. It reminded Frederico of the fist time he had tried to take Ezio up to the rooftops. His little brother had been determined that Frederico would not help him, only to end up at the _dottore_ with a sprained wrist after he fell. He shook his head as he made his way over to Petruccio. As proud as he was for his little brother to be trying, he was going to get himself hurt at this rate. And that would only set his dear _Madre_ on another rampage. He smirked slightly, remembering the conversation he had overheard between his parents that morning after Giovanni had sent Ezio off to Lorenzo's.

He didn't think his _Padre_ would survive another verbal flaying like that today.

"And what do you think you're up to, Petruccio," he said, arms crossed over his chest in a mock serious manner. "_Madre_ will be back from her errand any moment now. What would she say if she saw you doing this, hm?"

Petruccio's expression fell and he hung his head. "_Mi dispiace, Fratello._ I just…" he glanced up to the roofs with a sorrowful expression. Frederico followed his gaze, scanning the roofs for a moment before spotting the feather resting among the tiles. He glanced around, catching the sound of his mother's voice.

"Tell you what," Frederico said, resting a hand on Petruccio's shoulder. "I have something I need to do right now. Ask Ezio to get it for you when he gets back, alright?" Petruccio didn't appear entirely thrilled with the idea, but he nodded and headed back towards the _Palazzo_ entrance. Frederico made his way to the roofs, pausing a moment to glance down at the seemingly ordinary feather.

What had gotten into his youngest brother, he wondered, to try climbing to the rooftops for a simple feather?


End file.
